


Handle With Care

by sunshineflying



Series: Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sometimes a lot to handle - he has a lot of pent-up energy that Zayn always used to help him get rid of. But now that Zayn's left the band, someone else has had to fill his shoes. Luckily, Niall is up to the challenge. He takes Louis back to his hotel room and sees how many rounds they can go before Louis is too exhausted to continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1D Kink Meme. Enjoy!
> 
> (unbeta'd - all mistakes are my own)

They’re rushed and feverish before they’re even fully off the stage.

The show that night was electric. Louis is buzzing from the adrenaline and the cheering – it always gets him amped up – but there was something more behind everything that night. Niall made a point to stand taller than Louis, on platforms on stage and by naturally heightening himself, and he bossed Louis around.

Now, Louis hates to admit when others get under his skin.

He hates even more when they realize it.

By the last few songs they kept meeting eyes and tension kept growing until finally the last song ended and Niall spanked – literally spanked – Louis to get him to leave the stage. Louis jumped but then a jolt shot through him and he needed to get the fuck out of there. He needed Niall in him like _yesterday_.

Niall’s got the same feelings as he setting aside his mic and guitar and everything else, pushing Louis eagerly down the hallway. If they’re quick, they can get in their shuttle to the hotel before the streets are crowded with fans leaving the show.

Liam and Harry decide to stick around, meet a few fans that caught their attention during the show and sign some autographs at the back, and they don’t think twice when Louis practically pulls Niall out the door by the lapels of his plaid shirt.

They’re in the car and taking off before they know it, and Louis is bouncing his knee, trying to calm the urge within him to climb onto Niall’s lap and get going right there.

It’s never been something they talk about, not really, but after Zayn left Louis had this space in his life that needed filling. _He_ needed filling, to calm him down and keep him in check, but Zayn couldn’t do that anymore, since he’d quit. Niall had caught them a time or two and stepped in to take Zayn’s place. They never really talked about it, it just sort of happened, but Louis doesn’t mind all that much.

Sometimes he doesn’t mind _who_ is fucking him, as long as he’s the one who’s taking it. He likes to blank out and just focus on being fucked and looking nice for someone. It helps him get out of his own head.

Niall reaches over to still Louis’s leg, his fingers dancing along the tender skin of Louis’s inner thigh. He’s a bit ticklish there, and very sensitive, and Niall’s well aware. He traces small circles into the skin through Louis’s thin jeans, pretending he doesn’t notice the way Louis bites his lip and closes his eyes. He’s trying not to laugh or moan, one of the two, but either way Niall likes seeing Louis have to hold it in so the driver doesn’t figure out what’s happening.

Louis reclines in the seat a bit, like he’s already getting hard and sitting up straight is painful for him. Niall wants to look but doesn’t want Louis to know he’s caught his attention, so instead he slides his hand a little further up his thigh, his pinky and ring fingers dipping into the crease between his crotch and his thigh.

Louis is definitely hard, and he’d know even if he couldn’t feel it by the way Louis lets out a small gasp at the new contact. Niall smirks but keeps his eyes trained straight ahead. He’s eager to fuck Louis senseless – he’s become addicted to it – but waits just a longer.

He’s relieved when the car pulls up to the back door of the hotel. It’s their secret entrance, because a few fans spotted them earlier, and they bounce inside, limbs bumping into each other for a way to keep contact without looking odd.

In the elevator, Louis tries to step closer to Niall, tries to get it started before they’re safely locked behind closed doors, but Niall doesn’t let it happen.

Zayn’s only words of advice were: _train him to keep it hidden_.

Niall’s trying so, so hard but he’s never quite had the self-control that Zayn does. He gives Louis a little – _very_ little – by reaching out to brush his fingers over Louis’s where their hands rest next to each other on the railing. Louis visibly shivers, like he’s so desperate for a touch he’ll take even a brush of the smallest finger. Niall’s stomach knots at the realization, the power he’s got over Louis.

There’s a ding and then the doors open, and thankfully they’re able to scramble into Niall’s room without running into anyone. Louis is bouncing from foot to foot when they get into the room, and once Niall’s locked the door and secured it as much as he can, he turns to look at the smaller lad.

Louis is kicking off his shoes, his bare feet padding on the carpet as he pulls off his wet shirt from the water antics on stage, and he’s undressing faster than Niall can keep up with.

“Louis, slow down,” he commands, his voice firm.

Louis knows to listen when Niall talks to him like that. But this time he doesn’t, like he’s too wound up to listen, so Niall steps towards him and grips his upper arms to stop him. Their eyes lock and Niall does his best to seem in-charge as he says, “Louis, stop. Slow down. Take your time, it’ll be better.”

“Nialler, I need it,” he whines.

 _It_ meaning _sex,_ of course. And Niall knows, because Louis always needs it.

“Well, I’m not undressed, so it doesn’t matter how fast you do it if I’ve still got me clothes on,” Niall says with a smirk. That’ll slow Louis down.

Louis’s eyes rake over Niall’s body and he realizes that he’s got a point. “Get undressed then,” he snaps.

He’s got a glint of mischief in his eyes, like he’s trying to push Niall’s buttons. Niall laughs, melodic and sweet, and only kicks off his shoes. Then he climbs onto the bed, his clothes still dry, aside from sweat, since he had a guitar in his hands so he couldn’t be pelted with water. He leans against the headboard and pillows and grins at Louis.

Louis has now stripped down to nothing but his tight black pants, straining to hold in his half-hard cock. “Niall,” Louis whines, drawing out his name with each syllable.

Niall holds out his hands, a silent challenge to Louis. He knows if he makes Louis work for it, it’ll calm him more and get him back to that manageable state of being. It’ll take that edge out of him.

Louis looks desperate though, more desperate than usual, so Niall isn’t really sure just what he’s going to do. He watches Louis closely, keeping an eye out for any ticks that might give away that he’s pushed too far, but there are none. Instead, Louis helps himself to Niall’s bags so he can retrieve the lube, the need for condoms long since passed, and he holds the bottle in his hand as he crawls up the bed and between Niall’s parted legs.

Niall raises an eyebrow; usually Louis wants Niall to undress. “I fuckin’ need you,” Louis mutters as he opens the fly on Niall’s jeans, and _oh_ , Niall thinks, _he’s too desperate to get me naked._ He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the thought of Louis, spent and naked, fucking himself on Niall while he’s fully dressed, nothing but his cock out of his jeans. The thought is too good to resist, so he doesn’t stop Louis or help him, he just watches as he pulls Niall’s half-hard cock out and eagerly wraps his lips around it.

If anyone in the world was meant to suck cock, it’s Louis, of that Niall is sure. His mouth is warmth and wetness that draws the blood quickly to his hardening cock. His eyes fall shut and his fingers knot in Louis’s damp hair as Louis bobs his head quickly, tongue swirling back and forth and against the slit of Niall’s cock, drawing him to full hardness faster than Niall ever knew he could get it up.

Louis hollows his cheeks, letting the suction add to it as Niall lets a few moans fall from his mouth, before he’s looking up at Niall saying, “Need you. Please.”

And Niall can’t hold out any longer, not when Louis has gone back to sucking him off, small choking noises echoing in their room. Louis is literally choking himself on Niall’s cock in an effort to get his permission to be fucked, begging Niall with his mouth to give him the release he needs.

“Don’t wreck your voice, Lou,” Niall whispers as he pulls at Louis’s hair, pulling him up so their eyes can lock. “We have a show tomorrow. Get yourself ready. You can have it.”

And Louis’s lips are plump and swollen and he looks so happy, like he’s got the prize in sight. Niall hasn’t let go of his hair yet, won’t until he gets a kiss, but Louis leans into it like it’s second nature to thank Niall with kisses.

Niall’s still not sure why Louis feels the need to thank him in any way for fucking him, for getting off with him. Literally millions of people would do it for him. But he’s chosen Niall and Niall feels like the lucky one.

Louis reaches out for the bottle of lube he’d left on the bed next to Niall, and Niall pets his hand through his hair softly as he sees Louis reach back, fingers slicked up, to open himself up. He looks so good like this, pants around his knees, cock hard against his tummy, back arched as he’s prepping himself. With his eyes closed and his mouth dropped open in a soft _oh_ , Niall can’t imagine a more perfect man. He’s eager to be in Louis now, knows he’s going to feel amazing around him, but doesn’t rush him.

It feels like an eternity before Louis is ready, but he’s finally climbing up Niall’s lap, kicking his pants to the side and straddling him. His hands are shaking, he’s so full of anticipation, and Niall has to grip his hips and tell him to slow down. “We can go as long as you want, Lou,” Niall whispers with a chuckle. “Take your time.”

“Don’ wanna,” Louis mutters. “Need you.”

“Alright then,” he says, reaching down to hold his cock so Louis can position himself. Their fingers brush as Louis steadies himself and lines up the tip with his hole.

Louis is sinking down on Niall’s cock before either of them can say another word, and Niall keeps his eyes trained on Louis. He doesn’t show any signs of pain, though, just pleasure as he moans, head leaned back as he keeps sinking down onto Niall’s cock until he’s totally impaled. “Fuckin’ hell, Lou,” Niall mutters. “So fuckin’ tight.”

A high-pitched moan escapes Louis’s lips and he nods, rising up and then sinking back down with another moan as he says, “For you.”

“I know,” Niall mumbles into Louis’s collarbone, holding him as he starts to ride him and adjust to the stretch. “You’re perfect. Just for me.”

Louis rests his hands on Niall’s shoulders and steadies himself on his knees as he moves more now, pulling further off of Niall before he sinks back down, slowly picking up speed. Niall’s hands are holding Louis’s hips, helping his movements, and he smiles into Louis’s neck as he plants gentle kisses there. “How many times d’you think you can come for me tonight?” Niall asks softly, whispering it into Louis’s skin like it’s only their secret to share.

“Um,” Louis mumbles between moans. “T-two?” he asks, sinking down on Niall’s cock and rolling his hips as he stops moving to look him in the eyes. “Really want it.”

“Two?” Niall asks with a smile. He kisses Louis gently and says, “We’ll try for three. I think you need three.”

Louis looks unsure, but Niall knows Louis’s limits; they’ve been doing this enough. “We’ll try,” Niall promises. He reaches down and his eyes follow his hands, looking at the way Louis’s pink, leaking cock drops a stream of precum onto his hand as he jerks him off slowly.

With a moan, Louis starts moving again, faster this time like he’s desperate to come. Niall’s pretty sure he is. He leans his head back against the pillows and watches as every muscle in Louis’s body works, tensing through his beautiful tanned skin, giving Niall a beautiful show.

Niall strokes Louis in time with his bounces until Louis is trembling and pulling Niall forward, pressing them chest to chest. He holds onto Niall like he needs him just to stay upright, thick ropes of come splashing onto their stomachs as Louis sits, impaled on Niall’s cock, clenching and warm around Niall. He draws a long, loud moan out of Niall and he can’t help but suck a dark hickey onto Louis’s collarbone, something they’ll have to work hard to cover tomorrow.

Louis is panting as he buries his face in the crook of Niall’s neck. “Can you do it again?” Niall asks softly.

There’s something muttered into his skin but he can’t understand it. “What was that, love?” he asks, fingers trailing gentle patterns up and down Louis’s back.

“Your jeans hurt. Off please?” Louis begs.

Niall nods, glad he got his wish but willing to do anything Louis asks. He gently rolls them, still inside of Louis, and Louis gasps as he’s put down on the bed and Niall’s cock hits the right angle inside of him. Slowly, Niall pulls out. He stares for a minute at how red and slick Louis’s hole already looks. They’re both a mess, come on Niall’s shirt and Louis’s tummy, and Niall has to peel his jeans off of his sweaty legs. He tugs off his shirt as well and climbs onto the bed. “This way? Please?” Louis begs.

He’s already more placid than he was before, and it’s nice to see that he’s gotten that nervous energy out of him. Niall nods and leans down for a kiss as Louis spreads his legs wide, unabashed at how exposed he is. He’s used to showing Niall every inch of him.

Louis always comes harder when he’s riding Niall, but he’ll give him a little of this while he catches his breath. Niall lines himself up and presses inside, Louis’s body used to the size now, taking him easily. Louis moans sinfully, his head tossed back against the pillows, his hair askew and all over the pillows. It looks longer this way, sweaty and damp and spread out on the pillows.

Niall pushes Louis’s legs a little wider and starts at a decent pace. Louis whimpers with each thrust, each time Niall goes deep inside of him. It’s good, Niall can tell, but he also knows Louis likes other positions better. “C’mon, babe,” he says, reaching out to hold Louis around his waist.

Louis reaches up to hold Niall’s shoulders and Niall pulls Louis back onto his lap right where he sits in the middle of the bed. “You like it better like this, don’t you?” Niall asks.

Slender fingers knot in his hair as Niall’s forced as deep as he can go inside of Louis due to gravity and the new angle. Louis moans again, teeth grazing Niall’s ear, and he nods, a soft _uh huh_ tumbling from his lips.

His thighs hug Niall’s hips as he rides him more, his moans louder now that he’s sensitive after his first orgasm, and Niall can’t stop staring. Louis looks so gorgeous like this, trembling and fucking himself so desperately on Niall’s cock. He’s even hard again, cock rubbing between them on their stomachs as Louis holds himself tight to Niall – probably on purpose.

Niall holds Louis by his hips, slides one hand down over Louis’s muscular thigh, trembling slightly from working so hard. “So perfect,” Niall whispers into Louis’s skin as he grazes his hands over his arse cheeks, spreading them and bucking his hips with Louis’s bounces, thrusting impossibly deeper.

Each thrust has Louis whimpering, every ounce of his dignity gone in favor of riding Niall until he comes. Louis only wants one thing – another orgasm – and Niall will happily give it to him.

They’ve gone this long before – usually Louis can come twice with no problem. That’s why Niall wants to try for three. He wants to see Louis completely fall apart, see how hard he can come when he’s so sensitive and spent.

Before too long, Louis is clutching at Niall, his short fingernails just barely scratching marks into his back as he comes again, pulling off of Niall as he trembles, too sensitive to take even one more drag of Niall’s cock inside of him. He’s pink with exertion and covered in a sheen of sweat but he’s so beautiful and Niall’s so close. Louis kisses at Niall’s neck lazily, little open mouthed presses that remind Niall how exhausted this boy is.

Louis sits again, forgetting he’s still got Niall in him, and he groans at the intrusion of Niall’s cock still inside of him as he sinks down. “That’s it,” Niall whispers, patting his back gently. “One more time, love. You can do it.”

Louis doesn’t move and for a moment Niall’s wondering if maybe he fell asleep, but then Louis rolls his hips, moaning again, and he starts to ride Niall slowly. “It’s so much,” Louis whispers.

And Niall’s sure it is. That’s why he’s seeing if Louis can do it.

He tips Louis’s chin up and kisses him gently, still holding him protectively. “You can do it,” he promises. “So good for me.”

Louis hums approval as he replies, “So good for you.”

“Good boy,” Niall whispers as Louis moves some more.

Now Niall’s incredibly close – he’s not sure how he’s managed to hold out while Louis came twice, but he’s been so focused on pushing Louis’s limits that he’s been able to ignore his own impending orgasm. It’s better this way anyway, seeing Louis trembling and weak and spent, both of them covered in come from Louis’s orgasms, with more mess on the way.

Louis is full on clinging to Niall now, his bounces shallow and short and not as fast as they were before. He’s got to be a little sore, Niall’s sure of it, but maybe that edge is what’s got Louis so turned on, so hard between their stomachs yet again.

“You’re so perfect,” Niall whispers, encouraging Louis as he strokes one hand down his back and the other through his feathery soft hair. “So good for me. Gonna come three times for me today, aren’t you?”

Louis moans and nods, too shy and tired to lift his head. He just keeps riding Niall, legs trembling from exertion. “So close already,” he whispers. “So… s-sensitive.”

“I’m close too, love,” Niall replies. “Wanna come together?”

“Dunno if I can come. It’ll be… hard,” Louis mumbles.

“You can do it,” Niall insists. “Need me to wank you?”

Niall reaches down to give Louis a few strokes, and a shiver shoots down his spine. Louis whimpers and his hand covers Niall’s to stop him. “Too much. Can’t – can’t do it that way,” Louis admits.

And Niall doesn’t push it because he knows Louis would do it if he thought he could, but the thought that Louis is going to come without his cock being touched is something Niall can’t get out of his head.

Niall meets each thrust again, going deeper into Louis, holding off his orgasm as best he can. “Niall, I -,” Louis begins, but he’s cut off with a choked sob as come spurts weakly out of his spent cock. His whole body shakes with it, his hole clenching around Niall, milking Niall’s own orgasm out of him slowly.

It feels like it takes forever, for both of them to come down from their orgasms, but when Niall does he realizes that Louis is slumped against his chest, worn out and droopy. “Lou?” he asks softly, rubbing a hand down his back.

Louis just hums his acknowledgement, too tired to move from where he’s got his arms around Niall’s shoulders and his face buried in his neck. Niall holds him tight, smiling as he realizes Louis was so exhausted he slumped over and nearly fell asleep with a cock still inside of him. “You were amazin’,” Niall says softly. “Three. That’s a new record for you.”

“Uh huh,” Louis says softly, nodding just barely.

“Can I have a kiss?”

“Don’ wanna move,” Louis mutters.

Niall holds Louis’s waist strongly with one arm and around his shoulders with the other as he stands up, turning Louis over so he can be on his back on the bed. “I’ll be right back. We’ve gotta wash you up,” Niall says.

They’re both a mess, with sweat and come and lube everywhere, but they’re satisfied and that desperation in Louis is gone and replaced with pure exhaustion, both from the sex and the show before that. They don’t always realize how much energy they put into a show until they crash afterwards, the adrenaline gone.

Niall returns from the loo in a minute, a wet cloth in his hand to wash everything off of them. Louis bats Niall’s hands away when he tries to clean off his cock – he promises Louis it’ll only take a moment and does it anyway, making him whimper with oversensitivity. When he’s finished, Niall throws the cloth to the side and climbs onto the bed. He tugs the blankets out from underneath them and pulls them over their spent bodies.

“Was I good?” Louis asks softly as he curls into Niall’s side.

“So much more than I could have imagined,” Niall replies, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’s temple. “I’m so impressed with you, love.”

Louis smiles, too tired to open his eyes but awake enough to exchange these last few words with Niall before he passes out. “Kiss me?” he requests.

Niall doesn’t even dignify that with a response, because _of course_ he’ll kiss Louis, so instead he leans in and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. Louis’s lips are puffy and damp from where he’d bitten down on them, trying to hold back some moans, and he looks gorgeous like this, exhausted and thoroughly fucked and curled up in Niall’s arms.

He nearly falls asleep right there as he’s kissing Niall, which is endlessly endearing to Niall. He watches Louis drift off before he lets his own exhaustion pull him to sleep as well.


End file.
